Par principe et par amour
by haitsufan
Summary: Une soirée avec tout le beau monde de Tokyo.Se retrouver dans un milieu qu'on ne connait pas,peut on apprendre à s'intégrer ? Pairing mixte toujours avec les membres de l'Arc en Ciel


Des verres qui s'entrechoquent,des rires et de vives voix qui envahissent l'espace, à peu près l'ambiance de ce soir,de cette fête ou tout le monde se divertit comme il peut. Tous ont un verre à la main,exigence du maitre de maison,du champagne. Les conversations vont bon train et la bonne humeur est de mise. Des visages que je ne connais pas,les femmes ont sorti leurs robes haute-couture et les hommes ont mis en service les boutons de manchettes en or blanc. J'essaye de ne pas me faire absorber par cette foule à l'égo et au charisme sur-dimensionnés. Combien de visages me semblent familiers... 5 ou 6 tout ou plus. Dans ce genre de soirées,tout semble superficiel,un monde légèrement hypocrite,tout le monde se sourit mais c'est si facile d'écumer les façades,les faux semblants,la plupart que de la frime. C'est le mot juste,chacun dévoile son plus bel atout pour afficher clairement son statut. Et pourtant,tu n'es pas comme ça,je ne suis pas comme ça,nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

Le maitre de maison n'est autre que celui qui partage ma vie depuis 13 mois,par déduction je suis donc la maitresse de maison. Alors pourquoi je suis là près du buffet,seule à observer ce monde autour de moi qui me semble si étranger,effrayée de plonger dans un endroit ou je pourrais bien finir par devenir l'un d'entre eux,inconnu de la modestie, et que toi tu es assis comme un poisson dans l'eau sur notre grand divan,entouré de très belles femmes qui te dévorent des yeux,cherchant à te séduire. Tu te prends bien au jeu timidement,bien conscient de leurs attentions. Tu espères peut être une intervention de ma part,un peu comme un jeu pour connaître mes limites. J'aurais préféré que ça soit cela,mais c'est juste que tu as oublié ma présence,comme la plupart des personnes invitées ici. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis à tes yeux ,tu as voulu garder notre relation le plus secret possible. Résultat,seul les membres de ton groupes,tes parents et tes sœur sont au courant,de mon côté c'est plus simple,uniquement ma grand sœur et mon meilleur ami.

Mon cas empire,je me sens presque étouffée et effacée par cette atmosphère certes festive mais où l'appartenance au même monde est nécessaire ou du moins pouvoir s'y adapter le temps d'une soirée. L'un comme l'autre me semble très difficile,je ne suis qu'une novice dans cet univers du showbizz régie par la loi du plus riche et du plus malin. Tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses sur ton travail,ses conditions et les évènements relatif à ta notoriété mais ce chapitre,on l'a zappé.

Le motif de cette fiesta est la tardive crémaillère de notre première maison ,elle en vivra probablement d'autres fêtes,cependant si c'est pour les subir de cette manière,ça se fera surement sans moi à l'avenir.

Voilà,maintenant je doute. Je doute de toi,de moi,de mes motivations à rester ici observer cette pure scène de trémoussement de groupies,de ce qui m'a amené à me fier à tes promesses suite à mes inquiétudes. Tu le sais que je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise dans cette véritable jungle. Et pire que tout,je doute de tes sentiments pour moi. Ces temps-ci on se dispute un peu trop,trop pour le peu de temps qu'on a de libre ensemble. C'est ça,en fait. C'est ta manière de me faire comprendre que tu veux du leste dans notre engagement.

Pourquoi cette maison alors ? Pourquoi acheter ce premier bien commun ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute la journée ? Pourquoi tu laisses ces filles t'approcher sans rien dire ?

Je commence à paniquer,à me poser des tas de questions,des tonnes de pourquoi,cherchant les raisons. Je suis tendue,très tendue.

Cul-sec,c'est comme ça que j'ai bu ce verre de champagne et je déteste ça. La tête tourne.

Comme un électrochoc,une de ces belles groupies pose sa main sur ta cuisse,tu ne dis rien.

Avec fracas,j'explose,le verre dans ma main aussi. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi,y comprit toi. Cette femme n'a pas lâché prise pour autant. Je ne prends pas le temps de comprendre la signification de leurs regards,le tien encore moins. Je fuis ou devrais-je plutôt dire m'enfuir de votre cage bien trop dorée pour moi.

Yukki part après moi,arrivée devant ma voiture je dois me résoudre de partir,bloquée par celles des nombreux invités cela me semble impossible. Il me rejoint,j'espérais te voir à sa suite mais rien. Essoufflée,malgré tout,je fixe encore la porte d'entrée avec le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Yukki est juste à côté de moi,le regard sur mon visage,il me presse l'épaule pour me faire réagir. Encore 2 secondes,seulement 2 seconds. Je repousse cette échéance tant de fois,toujours rien. Il décide d'attendre silencieusement jugeant certainement que le soutien était plus que nécessaire.

5 minutes à peine écoulé,le temps a dut s'arrêter,ni lui ni moi ne bougeons. Yukki a compris on dirait. Il a compris lui aussi que mon autre moitié ne sortirait pas de cette maison pour savoir ce qui se passe. Mon corps se met à trembler et sous les yeux de mon compagnon d'infortune je commence à sangloter. Il presse encore plus fermement mon épaule.

-Cela ne servirait à rien si je te disais que ça s'arrangera.

A croire que mes cordes vocales avaient cessé d'être à mon service,pas un mot ne put sortir de ma bouche. Un non de la tête,c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

-Et si je te prenais dans mes bras pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer non plus ?

Un autre non.

La fête a reprise depuis et notre absence n'y change rien. Sur les quelques personnes qui ne me sont pas inconnues,tu es le seul à t'être inquiété. Merci

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Pas plus de succès que les questions précédentes.

Pour la première fois depuis 15 minutes,j'ai enfin lâché cette maudite porte des yeux,ils se sont rivés sur un sujet tout aussi intéressant,les graviers de l'allée.

Yukki,face à moi,demeure silencieux,son empathie me soulage un peu. C'est très gentil de sa part de me tenir compagnie mais j'aurais tellement voulu que ça soit une autre personne qui soit là à me poser des questions,la seule et unique qui aurait obtenu un oui.

Une sensation bizarre commence à m'envahir,une beaucoup plus amère et corrosive.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule,perdue,triste mais le mot le plus dur à digérer,c'est abandon. Son bassiste,mon homme,ni lui,ni moi ne le reconnaissons. Yukki-chan avait bien vu son comportement tout au long de la soirée,il aurait pas pensé que ça irait jusque là. Ce qu'il ne sait pas,ce sont les disputes quasiment quotidienne,pour un oui ou un non,que j'ai avec le principal intéressé depuis qu'on a acheté la maison,il y a trois mois et demi. Cette soirée,nous avions pas réussi à la caser avant,faute d'agendas trop chargés de nos invités. Ne serait-ce pas ça notre erreur,avoir voulu emménager tous les deux trop tôt en même temps que le relancement de ta carrière solo,avoir vu les choses trop grandes,à long terme avoir sous-estimé le poids de ton statut de célébrité sur notre relation. J'en sais rien,je sais plus.

Le mot finir,rompre vient à mon esprit et les larmes se font plus intenses. Lâche,voilà ce que tu es,tu m'as déçu,blessé. Je suis tombée de très haut.

Mais ça ne justifie pas cette attitude,je ne peux pas me dire que tu as trop bu,l'alcool tu ne la tiens que trop bien. Tu connais cette jeune fille,peut être une ex,une futur conquête sinon. Monsieur ne drague pas,il attend que les filles tombent dans sa main,trop facile en étant musicien dans un groupe tel que le votre.

J'allais vraiment péter un câble à force de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Ensuite,ma tristesse se transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus virulent,la colère. Les sanglots cessent en même temps,reniflement sur reniflement,j'arrive à me calmer.

Après m'avoir demandé si ça me gênait, Yukki sort une cigarette et l'alluma. Il ne peut en profiter que 10 secondes,je lui arrache de la main pour gouter à la nicotine,ma grande première. D'habitude,je ne supporte pas l'odeur. Ce soir,j'apprécie nerveusement avant de tousser,Yukki sourit devant mon acte quelque peu précipité. Que ça fait du bien de se lâcher,de profiter,bye bye les principes. Je prends ça comme une revanche,Tetsuya déteste les femmes qui fument,soit,je déteste l'hypocrisie. Voyant bien que je n'ai nullement l'envie de lui rendre,il s'en allume une autre. La clope au coin des lèvres,ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant ma main saignait fortement. Avec tout cette agitation je ne ressens plus la douleur physique et le verre de champagne a fait des dégâts. Ne supportant pas la vue du sang,j' éloigne ma main gauche de ma vue. Avant même que je ne puisse dire le moindre truc,Yukki me confit sa cigarette dans ma main valide et fonce à l'intérieur pour trouver de quoi me soigner.

Me voilà à nouveau seule,dehors par une nuit bien couverte de mai. Le sang coule le long de ma main et tombe sans bruit sur le goudron de la cour. Je fais abstraction inconsciemment du brouhaha de la fête et de toute autre sonorité également comme si les moindres sons m'avaient abandonné lâchement eux aussi pour m'incruster toujours plus dans mon malaise,cette sensation d'abandon insupportable.

Mon corps bouge de lui même vers la sortie sans même attendre le retour de Yukki. Je ne contrôle rien,mes mouvements se font sans mon consentement et je ne pense pas avoir la force et la volonté suffisante pour contredire ces gestes. Lentement mais surement je franchis le portail et emprunte la direction à droite menant à la forêt et à la côte. ça a été un critère déterminant dans le choix de notre maison,être assez loin de la vie tokoite sans s'en éloigner trop,beau compromis,on était à 50 kms de la capitale avec la plus grande des tranquillités sans aucuns voisins. Pour le coup ça arrange tout le monde,des fêtes sans retenues,paparazzis facilement repérables et promenades possibles sans être dérangé.

Marcher,marcher et marcher,sans m'en être rendu compte je me trouve déjà à une centaine de mètres de la maison et j'imagine sans mal la tête de Yukki en ressortant avec sa trousse de secours et ne trouvant personne. Commençant à paniquer,il ferait sans doute le tour de la demeure et du grand terrain une dizaine de fois. Qu'il ne m'en veuille pas,ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Je suis partie avec sa cigarette en main,il ne m'en voudra pas pour ça,je suis sûre.

Plus de pensées,d'émotions ou de sensations. J'erre sur le bord de la route depuis je sais combien de temps. Le ciel s'est couvert d'avantage et la pluie commence à tomber à grand flots. ça non plus je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je serais sans doute tremper d'ici quelques minutes à ce rythme là,et alors. Si ça ne me gêne pas,ça ne gênera personne.

Cette route est très peu fréquentée de jour donc de nuit encore moins. Vu comme ça,on pourrait me prendre pour une dingue,une longue robe noire,le visage dégoulinant de maquillage,une main ensanglantée,l'autre tenant une cigarette et une démarche fantomatique.

Depuis bien 5 minutes,j'ai fini ma première cigarette,repère chronologique qui m' indique que ça fait un bon moment que je marche maintenant,si je me retourne je ne verrais sans doute plus les lumières de la maison.

Je ne ressens ni froid ni la douleur de ma coupure,comme la pluie et le sang tout ruisselle sur mon corps puis chute vers le sol ou en quête d'une autre victime. Moi je l'ai assez faite la victime. La colère ne m'atteint plus,la tristesse encore moins. La nuit a fait de la victime une marionnette aux intentions pas claires.

D'un coup et un seul,je m'arrête,je quitte mes chaussures,je les lâche et je continue mon chemin. Mes pieds nus ne la sentent également pas cette froideur et pour cause,c'est à l'intérieur qu'il fait le plus froid. Je commence à comprendre cette fois.

Ma route est soudainement dérangée par des vrombissement et feux d'une voiture à l'allure rapide dans mon dos,sans doute les premiers invités qui partent. Ni une ni deux,la marionnette que je suis court se réfugier sur la plage par un accès un peu escarpé mais direct. Je ne suis pas assez rapide puisque la voiture se range sur le bas côté à ma hauteur,met ses feux de détresse ce qui me permet de reconnaître le véhicule que je connais assez pour décider de poursuivre ma fuite. Je trace avant même d'entendre la portière s'ouvrir. Un faisceau lumineux peu intense transperce mon chemin nocturne,une lampe torche sans doute,et le voilà en mouvement précipité. Je suis repérée. Le sable amortit les bruits de pas. La seule chose qu'on entend ce sont les clapotis de la mer et de ses vagues.

J'ai un avantage certain avec mes pieds non couverts et trempés,je ne glisse pas. Malgré tout je vois bien que je la perds vite cette avance. Une autre possibilité s'ouvre à moi et l'issue pourrait être fatale. Sans réfléchir,je me dirige vers la mer calme,trop calme pour un temps pareil. Elle m'accueille bien volontiers sans opposer de résister. J'entends crier derrière moi. Je ne freine pas pour autant. La flotte est réellement glaciale,cette fois c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que je ne me laisse pas submerger. Après la quinzaine de pas franchi dans l'eau,je peine à avoir pieds pourtant je ne cesse d'avancer vers le large avec de brefs mouvements des bras. La personne après moi entre dans la mer moins délicatement que moi,ce qui m'indique sa progression,j'ai encore un peu de marge. La mer commence alors à s'agiter. Le voilà le piège,elle n'attendait d'un pas de trop,celui qui mène à la liberté,celui qui signifie qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de vous. En effet,je ne touche plus le fond. Un mouvement de houle se crée et c'est la panique. La marionnette ne sait pas nager. J'agite sévèrement les bras en m'éloignant toujours plus de la côte sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas de ma volonté. Par intermittence,selon les vagues,je bois la tasse. Mes pieds brassent l'eau sans aucune coordination,j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je suis ballotée aux gré de la houle. Ma vision se trouble et me voilà sous l'eau. Résignée,je regarde en direction de la surface,l'air vient à me manquer. La paix de l'esprit va enfin s'ouvrir à moi,plus de tracas,de problèmes à résoudre,plus d'affrontements,de disputes,de regards à subir. ça a du bon les profondeurs de l'eau,c'est d'un calme presque paradisiaque.

J'allais perdre connaissance lorsqu'on m'agrippe le bras pour me remonter à la surface,je n'ai même pas la force de résister. Une fois à la surface,mes poumons se remplissent d'air et je suis pris d'une violente quinte de toux. La personne qui vient surement de me sauver de la noyade est bien meilleure nageuse que moi puisqu'en un rien de temps on se retrouve sur le bord,affalé dans le sable sous la pluie. Tellement dans les vapes,je ne calcule rien. A part le fait que l'aller simple pour la paix de l'esprit ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Sans rien comprendre et dans la précipitation des choses,je me retrouve blotti fortement contre cette personne. Il me faut bien 3 minutes pour retrouver mes esprits sans pour autant avoir bougé. Je relève la tête et un pendentif s'affiche sous mes yeux,une petite couronne avec une clef. Je sais très bien à qui est cette voiture sur le bord de la route là bas et également la personne à qui appartient ce pendentif. La dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir ce soir vient de me sauver d'une mort certaine. Des larmes s'échappent silencieusement de mes yeux,je suis trempée et pourtant pour la première fois ce soir,j'ai chaud au cœur. Aucun mot n'est échangé,pas besoin pour le moment. Par contre plus tard,je risque fort de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui et il m'embrasse le front,si il savait ce que ça représente pour moi. Et sur le coup,je le pense honnêtement,il le sait. J'ose enfin le regarder en face,honteuse,il a les yeux rouges et ce n'est pas à cause de l'eau de mer. Avant de se jeter à l'eau,il a eu la présence d'esprit d'épargner la veste sous la falaise. Il se lève pour aller la chercher et récupère la lampe au passage,il revient pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Puis il me tend la main,encore sous le choc,en me relevant mes jambes vacillent sous mon poids. Il se pose pas la question et sans pouvoir protester,dut à un regard noir des plus menaçant,je finis sur son dos et pour ça il n'a pas hésité à fendre ma robe jusqu'à la cuisse. On arrive à la voiture toujours sans avoir échangé un mot. Il m'installe à la place du passager et s'installe à son tour au volant. Je tremble comme une feuille,on se fixe et une larme coule sur sa joue,une seule. Il se penche à mi chemin,moi je parcours l'autre distance et on s'embrasse une fois. Doucement,on se rassure et se réchauffe de la meilleure manière qui soit pour des amants,sans aller bien loin,ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. On se sépare,le chauffage est mis à fond et il met le contact. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer à la maison pour l'instant et certainement pas dans cet état. Ma main coupée me pique,rien de mieux que le sel pour irriter une paie. A ma grande surprise,elle est bandée,je regarde mon sauveur concentré sur la route. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres,du coin de l'œil il s'en aperçoit et sourit à son tour. C'est une soirée assez irréaliste,les événements qui ce sont passés ,plus ou moins graves,sont effacés de ma tête pour ne laisser la place qu'à cet instant là,comme si on avait toujours été heureux ainsi comme avant,ou juste un regard entre nous suffisait pour se comprendre. Ça ne va pas durer je le sais,mais pour le reste de la soirée,je voudrais le croire.

En regardant le paysage par la fenêtre,mon front contre la vitre,je ne reconnais pas le chemin de la maison,je me retourne vers lui et le questionne du regard. Sans quitter ce sourire,il hausse les épaules. Surprise donc. Je finis par m'assoupir bien au chaud dans la voiture avec la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Chose qui me paraissait impensable il y a à peine 1 heure.

Le contact est coupé,c'est ce qui me réveille. La luminosité du lieu me fait plisser les yeux,on se situe dans un garage souterrain. Entourés de voitures de luxe.

Il m'ouvre la portière,prêt à me supporter encore sur son dos. Pensant qu'il a fait plus que nécessaire,je décline poliment son offre. Refus qui passe mieux que tout à l'heure. Toutefois il me tend tout de même la main par politesse. Main acceptée,mes jambes ne sont pas encore tout à fait rétablies mais elles feront l'affaire pour le peu de chemin à faire. Direction l'ascenseur au centre du parking. C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur de l'engin que je reconnais l'endroit ou nous sommes. L'immeuble de son ancien appartement. Il l'a conservé après l'achat de la maison,lorsqu'il a un planning très serré sur Tokyo,ça lui évite de courir.

29ème étage,qui précisons lui appartient entièrement. Il ouvre la porte,allume l'entrée. Et je me sens soulagée. Pas de maison ce soir,ça me semblait insurmontable avec tous ces regards,ces questions sur leurs visages et ne parlons pas de l'ambiance. Sans l'attendre,je me dirige vers la salle de bain de la chambre principal,ou devrais-je dire notre première chambre ensemble. Il saisit le fixe de l'appartement,pour avoir des nouvelles du dénouement de sa soirée à la maison je pense.

Je pose la veste sur le lit et je jette le reste au sol avant de m'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche. Jamais une douche n'avait été aussi revigorante,un jet d'eau chaude sur mes cheveux et sur ma peau,c'est trop bon. La porte de la cabine s'ouvre à nouveau et mon cher et tendre rentre pour se caler sous le jet à mes côtés,il soupire de bien être. ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on avait pas partager un moment comme celui ci. N'allait pas vous imaginer des choses,ça reste très chaste,on partage une douche,un petit bisou par ci par là et éventuellement un lavage de dos,rien de plus. Ce soir,c'est formule intégrale,il se saisit de la bouteille de shampoing et se place derrière moi pour me laver les cheveux,après ça sera à mon tour de lui faire. Une fois nos forfaits accomplis,on enfile nos peignoirs et direction la chambre. Il me fait asseoir sur le bord du lit en me tendant son portable sur lequel on peut voir afficher le numéro de portable de Yukki.

-Appelles-le,il était très inquiet à ton sujet,il t'a cherché un bon moment tu sais,et puis il nous a beaucoup aidé ce soir,aussi bien toi que moi. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher la trousse de soin pour ta main.

Me voilà avec le téléphone dans le main,incapable d'appuyer sur la touche ''appel''.Comment me faire pardonner …. Sans attendre plus longtemps,je l'appelle. S'en suit une conversation rempli de ''pardon'',''je suis désolée de t'avoir causé autant de soucis '',il ne m'en veux pas puisque tout finit bien,évidemment j'ai omis volontairement de lui parler du passage noyade dans les eaux glaciales.

2 minutes plus tard,c'est soulagé que je raccroche le téléphone.

Tetsuya revient dans la chambre avec une boite en carton qu'il pose à côté de moi sur le lit. Il l'ouvre,saisit du coton et du désinfectant avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Il prend ma main de façon à ce que je ne vois pas la plaie et défait le bandage délicatement pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Je grimace un peu quand même mais le pire est à venir. Attentivement,il regarde si il ne reste pas des petits éclats de verre.

-C'est pas beau à voir,tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? Tu aurais peut être besoin de points.

Je refuse catégoriquement avec un non franc et rapide de la tête.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux mais si ça s'infecte,je te demanderai pas ton avis cette fois.

Il applique de la lotion sur le coton.

-ça risque de te faire très mal,mords ça.

Il me tend son avant bras. Je le regarde bizarrement,que je sache je ne suis ni cannibale,ni sadique à ce point.

-Écoutes,c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état,alors je me dis que c'est la moindre des choses que de partager ta douleur de n'importe quelle manière qu'il soit.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Tetsuya le voit bien,comme d'habitude il comprend très vite ou je veux en venir.

-Yukki m'a tout expliqué... Mais on en parlera plus tard,veux tu. Mords là dedans,un point c'est tout.

Quand il est comme ça,impossible de discuter.

Vérifiant bien que je saisis son bras avant de me soigner,je le porte à ma bouche ouverte sans grande conviction. ça reste très étrange pour moi.

Avec son bras droit,doucement,il entame les soins. Par petites pressions,le coton désinfecte la plaie et je fais du mieux que je peux pour ne pas marquer son bras de ma dentition. Il touche un endroit plus sensible puisque cette fois je ne peux empêcher ma mâchoire de se refermer violemment ,Tetsuya ne bronche pas,même pas un pincement de lèvres. Je ne cesse de le fixer et j'essaye de comprendre ces traits neutres sur son visage. Il pense à quoi,qu'est ce qui peut bien passer par sa tête à cet instant. Il reste concentré et déterminé sur sa tâche sans même voir que je l'observe attentivement. Je relâche enfin son bras,ça n'a duré qu'une minute néanmoins cela m'a semblé une éternité. Je m'en veux presque de ce que je viens de faire. Cet avant bras,je le saisis de mes deux mains et une marque me saute aux yeux. Des petits creux à intervalles réguliers,marqués profondément dans la chair. Une envie de pleurer me prend soudainement,je réalise que malgré tous les événements fâcheux et catastrophiques de ces derniers mois,c'est moi qui culpabilise,je souffre pour lui,je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Le coton aurait il réouverts d'autres plaies moins visibles ? Le cœur du problème,mon cœur,son cœur,nos intentions,nos souhaits,nos volontés,nos rêves.

Il continue,toujours en évitant soigneusement mon regard porté sur lui. Il résiste à quelque chose au fond de lui,quelque chose de bien plus profond que je ne croyais. Je le sens. Ces gestes sont précipités,saisit de tremblements,il replace difficilement le désinfectant,il s'empare du rouleau de pansement qui finit sur le sol à moitié étalé.

Tetsuya s'écroule sur ces genoux,les paumes sur ses tempes avec une force considérable,prêt à exploser. Ses mains frottent son visage à plusieurs reprises. Aucunes larmes n'a franchi la barrière mais chez qui vont elles faire le plus de dégâts.

Dans un sens,je savais que ça se passerait de cette manière. On aurait pu mourir ce soir,surtout moi. Il encaisse tout,il n'a posé aucunes questions,obtenu aucunes réponses et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que Yukki a put lui raconter. En une soirée cela fait beaucoup,l'état de choc a mis du temps avant de se manifester. J'approche ma main pour lui caresser l'épaule. Tetsuya l'esquive et se relève brutalement,il fait les 100 pas dans la chambre en marmonnant. J'assiste impuissante à la scène.

Tentant d'aller vers lui pour le calmer,sans sommation il me prévient de rester où je suis de son bras tendu. Il cesse de marmonner. Il est moins agité également. Sa respiration se fait bruyante,il daigne enfin me regarder. Ses yeux brillants me prouvent qu'il est au bord des larmes lui aussi.

Peu sur de lui,il ouvre la bouche sans succès. Puis enfin,d'une voix cassée.

-J'es … j'essaye de trouver les mots justes ...justes ..pour ne pas te blesser d'avantage... Mais …. si tu savais ce que je peux être en colère...

A mon tour,je tente de m'exprimer.

-Je sai...

-Laisses moi finir,me coupe Tetsuya nerveusement. Je sais pas trop après qui je suis le plus en colère,je suis pas fier de mon comportement de ce soir. Cependant ton escapade nocturne aurait pu très mal finir. Et je peux te dire que tu remportes haut la main,le prix de la bêtise LA PLUS STUPIDE de l'année. Franchement,FRANCHEMENT,ne pas savoir nager et plonger tête baissée dans la mer !

Il se radoucit.

- Et j'aurais fais quoi moi sans toi..

A peine a t-il finit sa phrase qu'il éclate en sanglots. Sans lui demander son avis cette fois,je me précipite dans ses bras. Mes larmes prennent le même chemin que les siennes. On doit avoir l'air pathétique,au milieu de la pièce,pleurant comme des madeleines,nous serons heureusement les seuls témoins de cette scène. Je prie pour que cela soit celle de la réconciliation finale,une fin heureuse. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de me séparer de lui bien que ça soit moi qui est tentée de partir loin de lui. La situation est complexe et rien n'est vraiment facile quand on est aussi sérieux dans une relation amoureuse. Lorsque la fin approche,on fait rarement preuve de courage et voilà on ça m'a mené ce soir. Je retiendrai la leçon.

Le temps dehors s'est calmé,à croire qu'il s'accorde avec les humeurs de Tet-chan.

Une fois soulagés de nos maux,une dizaine de minutes plus tard,on se détache l'un de l'autre. Il reste tout de même une plaie à guérir,ma main. Je me rassis sur le lit et au passage il ramasse les pansements. Tetsuya s'installe à mes côtés et à sa façon de me regarder je sens que je ne serais jamais autant aimé par quelqu'un.

ON SE REND COMPTE DE LA REELLE VALEUR D'UNE CHOSE QUE LORSQU'ON EST SUR LE POINT DE LA PERDRE

Ce regard que je pose sur lui,il a la même valeur. On s'est fait une grosse frayeur,un temps est nécessaire pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits. Là,nous sommes passés à la phase pardon. Lui pour son comportement ces derniers temps et moi pour ma …... Peut on considérer ça comme une tentative de suicide ? Bonne question. Pour moi,je voulais juste le fuir et ne plus le revoir,dans la panique j'ai trouvé que ça comme solution. Dès que je serais sortie de mon mutisme,je lui dirais tout ça pour balayer le reste de ses doutes. Repartir sur des bonnes bases,voilà ce qui est indispensable maintenant. Il nous reste du boulot,néanmoins c'est avec un ''nous'' que ça se fera et c'est déjà une grande chance.

Fallait il réellement passé pour une épreuve comme celle ci pour nous réunir de nouveau. A l'instant,je m'en fiche royalement. C'est la plus ''belle'' preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire,sauver ma vie au péril de la sienne. Moi qui ne pensait plus avoir d'utilité à ses yeux,aujourd'hui j'en ai appris une très bonne et de taille. Reste à savoir si ça va durer ou si c'est l'après coup qui nous rend heureux et euphorique. Espérons,l'avenir nous le dira. Seulement,on aura pour toujours en mémoire ce jour où nous avons failli être séparé précipitamment,un garde fou en quelque sorte.

Une vive douleur me sort de mes réflexions. L'amour de ma vie vient tout juste de poser une compresse sur la plaie,il y dépose ensuite un nouveau bandage avec un petit morceau de ruban adhésif pour maintenir le tout.

Il caresse ma main avec ses pouces et l'embrasse sur le dessus avant de la relâcher. Tetsuya ferme la boite et la fait glisser avec son pied sur le parquet vers la commode. Sans quitter son peignoir,il s'allonge sur la couette et me fait signe de faire de même. Ce que je fais évidemment sans tarder. Des moments comme celui ci,j'en rêve depuis des mois. De la pure tendresse,un moment de délice,un vrai câlin quoi. Il me serre très fort dans ses bras,et susurre à mon oreille.

-Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Je veux vivre avec toi,je veux mourir avec toi. Rester avec toi ici éternellement,c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

Mes joues sont en feu,je veux lui dire que moi aussi c'est la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux,il est ma raison d'être,de vivre. Il fait mon bonheur,il est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux. Aucun mot n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres malgré l'envie alors je me contente d'utiliser un autre moyen. Je saisis son visage et l'embrasse comme jamais auparavant,passionnément,à la folie. Tout simplement parce que je suis folle de lui depuis notre premier regard. Cet homme je l'aime au delà de toute raison. La preuve en est,plus on aime,plus ça fait mal.

Après ça,on entame une discussion sur notre avenir,nos projets. Je ne peux toujours pas parler,ça ira mieux demain avec un peu de repos. Je me fais comprendre comme je peux,hochements de tête,sourires,froncements de sourcils.

-J'ai une idée,on pourrait laisser la maison de côté et rester à l'appartement quelques temps,j'irai chercher des vêtements demain matin pendant que tu te reposes,et je vais aussi prendre quelques jours de congés. Rien que toi et moi,ici pour une semaine,ça te tente ?

Là,on atteint le summum,je souris bêtement avec une lueur dans les yeux,il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Une larme de bonheur s'échappe et finit au coin de mes lèvres,il s'en empare avec les siennes.

Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir,les nerfs ont été malmenés,d'où l'extrême fatigue qui s'éprend de nous cinq minutes plus tard. La douleur,la colère,la peur,la panique,la tristesse,la joie,le bonheur,tout ça en une soirée. On n'en peut plus,fondus l'un dans l'autre,nous voilà ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin,la tête dans le seau mais jamais aussi heureuse,je me réveille,habillée du même peignoir que la veille,sous une couette bien chaude. Un sourire béat sur mon visage,j'entrouvre les yeux pour normalement tomber sur deux superbes prunelles chocolat. Mais rien,pas de Tetsuya à côté de moi. Je tend l'oreille,pas de ruissellement d'eau dans la salle de bain,pas d'odeur de café provenant de la cuisine. Silence absolu,pas bon signe. Un goût amer revient à triple vitesse,la panique monte. Je dégage un peu la couverture. Je passe la main de son côté,la place est froide. Des valises sont posées à côté des portes du dressing,surement les fameuses affaires qui viennent de la maison.

Assise sur le lit,la voix tremblante et cassée:

-Tetchan ?

Une première fois sans succès. Au bord des larmes,je retente une seconde fois avec un espoir mitigé.

-Tetchan ? Tu es là ?

Une courte attente sans aucun écho. Je ferme les yeux considérant le fait qu'il a dut avoir une bonne excuse pour me laisser seule une fois de plus après sa proposition de hier soir. Aurais je été trop naïve de croire que pour une fois depuis des mois je pouvais passer avant sa carrière ? Je l'ai vraiment mauvaise.

Les bons souvenirs de la veille me semblent n'être que des rêves,la réalité ne pouvait que me rattraper. Les instants de pur bonheur ne durent pas éternellement,la fin arrive ce matin avec ses grands sabots. En essuyant les larmes avec le revers de ma main,je vois un petit mot sur ma table de nuit,l'angoisse se serait elle manifester trop tôt. Cependant, j'en redoute la lecture,je vois d'ici l'annonce d'une urgence au boulot qui va lui prendre toute la journée,m'annonçant de ne pas l'attendre pour le diner. Ils sont loin les quelques jours de congés.

Hésitante,je saisis le morceau de papier. Soudainement avant que je puisse mettre la main dessus, des cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on ouvre se font entendre,ensuite cette même porte est refermée sans délicatesse. Une injure suit.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Et Tetsuya franchit le seuil de la chambre sur la pointe de pieds avec les bras bien chargés,des sacs de grandes marques et un carton de couleur vert anis et violet. Je relâche toute la pression accumulée depuis mon réveil et lui affiche un énorme sourire. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il voit que je suis bel et bien sorti de mon sommeil. Ses traits se durcissent alors qu'il regarde mon visage attentivement.

-ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ni une,ni deux il lâche les sacs à ses pieds et place le carton au pied du lit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je le rassure avec le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire,un sillon sur chaque joue,je dois être moyennement convaincante. Tetsuya balaye les larmes avec ses pouces et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti … parti …

ça lui prend bien 1 minute pour comprendre le bon sens du mot partir dans ce contexte là.

-Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement à présent.

Il m'embrasse le plus tendrement possible. Puis Tetsuya se relève,il semble agité,excité.

-Ne bouges pas et fermes les yeux ! Pas de triche,sinon tu auras pas ton cadeau !

Les mains devant les yeux,je l'entends trifouiller dans les sacs et revenir plus vers moi,au pied du lit plus exactement. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort,néanmoins je sais vu son état que ça peut être qu'une bonne surprise.

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Attention ne bouges surtout pas d'un poil ….

Il pose quelque chose de lourd sur mes genoux,une sensation de chaleur agréable s'en diffuse,de bonnes odeurs également.

-Je pense que tu as deviné,mais tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! en me disant ça,je devine un énorme sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Une fois la chose faite,mon regard se pose sur un magnifique plateau de petit déjeuner. Il se penche au dessus de moi et m'embrasse le front,impossible de parler tellement je suis heureuse,je mime un merci du bout de mes lèvres. Ma voix est menée à dures épreuves ces temps ci.

- La boulangerie qui fait ces merveilles est à l'autre bout de la ville,ça explique un peu mon retard.

A ce stade là,il n'est plus nécessaire qu'il se justifie.

Pour en revenir à cette surprise de taille,j'en fais le tour avec soin pour apprécier pleinement. Un cacao pour moi,un cappucino pour lui,des pancakes avec une coulée de sirop d'érable,des tranches de pains perdu finement tranchées,deux tartelettes aux fraises,un petit pot de confiture que je devine aux fruits rouges vu sa couleur,une petite carafe de jus de fruit,des verres en cristal ciselés,des couverts en argent,bref de quoi tenir au moins toute la matinée.

Ce qui attire le plus mon attention,c'est ce splendide bouquet de fleurs au milieu du grand plateau,plus somptueuses les unes que les autres,un mélange parfait de formes,de couleurs. Et puis accroché à une rose bleue,une boite carrée en cuir rose poudre. La taille de cette boite représente à elle seule beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait croire,si petite mais synonyme de tellement plus grand.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque j'en saisis la fonction. Je porte mes mains à ma bouche. A fleur de peau,émotive comme pas deux,je me mets à pleurer en silence. Le plateau est poussé vers l'autre extrémité du lit. Sa phrase de tout à l'heure prend alors tout son sens. Tetsuya ému lui aussi,défait le petit nœud qui liait la boite à la rose. Tremblant un peu,il l'ouvre devant moi. Une bague sertie de diamants s'y trouve. On se regarde et il y a pas besoin de plus,un regard,une lueur et il a comprit. Cependant,il veut faire les choses bien et comme le veut le rituel,un genou à terre,les yeux brillants,il me pose cette question:

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Il se met à pleurer quand j'acquiesce vivement sans aucune hésitation. Je lui saute au cou en criant.

-Oui ! ouiii! oui !

Dans la précipitation des choses on se retrouve à même le sol,moi à cheval sur lui,s'embrassant comme jamais nous ne l'avons fait. En reprenant mon souffle,j'essuie ses larmes. Tetsuya s'assit par terre pour reprendre un peu de consistance,moi je m'installe sur ses genoux. Il récupère la bague dans la boite avant de saisir ma main gauche et d'y enfiler délicatement l'alliance. On s'embrasse à nouveau passionnément en y mettant tout notre amour,notre désir.

Je réalise à présent qu'on sera lié toute notre vie,je ne porterai peut être pas son nom mais aux yeux des gens ça sera tout comme. Je perd le fil de mes pensées à la seconde ou il défait la ceinture de mon peignoir.

Je n'ai rien vécu de plus intense,nos autres fois à côté ça devait être que l'entrainement. Il faut dire nos sentiments sont assez exacerbés à cause de la veille. Un savant mélange de rage,de passion,de possession,de tendresse,d'amour et nous voilà sur la route du septième ciel.

Une heure plus tard,après avoir réchauffé les boissons chaudes,on déguste nus notre petit déjeuner au lit. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer cette sensation d'euphorie,de joie,de bonheur à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur cette bague. Même pas une once de peur,je sais ce que je fais et sur ce sujet Tet-chan ne rigole pas,si il l'a fait c'est qu'il le souhaite pleinement. Nos regards se croisent,on se sourit en rigolant bêtement,on doit ressembler à des adolescents lors de leurs premiers amours. Et alors ? Le bonheur est devant nous,on le perdra pas des yeux et cette aventure se promet à une durée de vie beaucoup,beaucoup plus longue.


End file.
